


PD-nim presents: The Little Theatre

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: jihoonie pd-nim [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Attempt at Humor, Emotionally Constipated Lee Jihoon, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idol Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Members to Appear, Swearing, soonyoung is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: Short stories in between the daily lives of Jihoonie PD-nim, Hoshi-goon, Jeonghan writer-nim, Seungcheol camera hyung, and many more.





	PD-nim presents: The Little Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> So... hello! welcome to the miscellaneous one-shots/extras of **jihoonie pd-nim** series. everything in this title will contain extras and stories part of the **pd-nim verse** but aren't necessarily part of the narrative. it doesn't have a set number of chapters because i'll be adding as i go and idk how many there will be hahaha. (this is actually part 4 of the series, but parts 2 and 3 are direct sequels so they'll take time to be uploaded.)
> 
> updates will still be sporadic and not all chapters within this series interconnect. basically, treat it as a one-shot dump.

_Shit._ Soonyoung thought to himself, breathing heavily as he leaned onto his knees, bent. He had been practicing for hours--for _days_ \--and he was starting to feel dizzy. It might have been the exhaustion, fatigue, or dehydration. He wasn’t sure which but _goddamnit._

He had been training for this day for _four_ years. This was something he’d always wanted to do since he was a kid. He always got over his nerves during a performance and he was comfortable in front of a camera. He was comfortable even in front of _multiple_ cameras.

But something was missing with his choreography, his voice didn’t sound right, his pitch was off, and everything just felt _wrong_.

There was no such thing as mistakes in the industry for a rookie. One slip up and that was the end of their career. Soonyoung had seen _so many_ rise only to fall. Of course he also saw those who continuously rose but they might have been different in terms of talent, luck, connections and hard work.

Soonyoung was aware that he worked hard for this. He would never invalidate his own efforts. He would feel proud whenever he accomplished something and while he rarely blew his own horn, he knew progress when he saw it.

But for _some fucking reason_ , everything was going awry. Nothing was going right and Soonyoung _doesn’t understand_ why. His choreography _looked_ good. He followed the routine to a fine T. He didn’t forget or mess up ang moves but something was definitely missing.

His voice, on the other hand, was fine the previous night. His throat didn’t feel funny or itchy. It felt fine, but it didn’t sound right in his ears. It was pitchy at some parts and rocky in others. He knew his lyrics by heart and his beats were on time but something was just _not right_.

Soonyoung looked at everyone waiting inside the large, common dressing room as he opened the water bottle from his corner, near his bags, to take a big gulp. There were established groups who made their comeback multiple times, visiting and greeting each group as a sign of respect and friendliness. There were rookies who made a comeback for the first time, nerves all over the place and nervousness still evident in their faces as if they were debuting. Majority of them were in groups. They had their members to rely on and to ease the fear and anxiety building up.

Some others were still practicing facing the mirror, while the rest were getting their hair, makeup, and costumes done and fixed. Soonyoung was all ready and dolled up. His manager left to go to the bathroom and more water. Maybe a small snack just to tide his nerves away.

Soonyoung watched as an idol practiced his dance moves, just a little bit stiff. The idol was getting frustrated and it was evident with the number of mistakes he was making. Someone tapped his shoulder and Soonyoung saw relief in the idol’s face as the tension bled out. The other idol stood beside him and they began dancing slowly. The beat he counted echoed in the large and noisy room, but Soonyoung heard it loud and clear.

“You can do this, hyung,” the other idol said, his voice soft and understanding, “we’ll cover for you. That’s what you have us members for. We’ll always have your back.”

“Hoshi-goon?” Soonyoung turned and he saw a short producer wearing an almost comically large headset with a mic. He was pale and his hair was messy. He had large round glasses that almost covered half of his face.

“Yes,” Soonyoung answered as the producer nodded his head as a signal to come with him. The moment from earlier made him forget about his own worries but now that he was called to come on stand by, his nerves were back.

He was having a panic attack. He was having a _panic attack_ and his manager _wasn’t here_. His breaths felt short, like his lungs were running on empty. His heart pounded loudly as the echo of the screams for the current performer rang in his ears. He was starting to see spots despite the barely lit backstage. The lights in front where blinding even from the corner where he stood.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around sharply. His instincts were on a ‘fight or flight’ mode and he was very much closer to the latter.

The face that greeted him was just as surprised behind the large glasses. The producer from earlier backed off, hands raised in surrender while holding the clipboard. Soonyoung looked away, trying desperately to calm his breathing.

“Hey,” the producer said softly like he was calling to comfort a pet, still keeping his distance, “you’ll do great. I’ve seen you practicing and during the sound check. You’ve got them all down pat. Now I just need you to breathe for me. Inhale. Exhale. Slowly. Take your time.”

Soonyoung followed, his brain grasping at the soothing voice. He followed, his chest expanding at inhale and the tension flowing out of him at exhale. They did this repeatedly until the song ended and the MCs started talking. Soonyoung felt lighter. Still nervous, but considerably lighter.

The producer smiled. “That’s great. Now kick some ass, Hoshi-goon.”

Soonyoung nodded, staring directly at the stage as his stage was being prepared and the MCs were interviewing other artists. He pulled his jacket. His eyes were more focused and his head was clearer. He felt more determined than ever and he was about to take a step onto the stair when the producer called out to him.

“Hoshi-goon,” the producer said, “smile! This is your long awaited debut. Your fans have been waiting a while for you. So smile and enjoy your performance. They’ll love you.”

The producer left after throwing a smile, catching Soonyoung off guard. The other producer on stage called onto him and the thought of the encouragement from the first producer was pushed at the back of his mind.

It all felt like a blur. But Soonyoung remembered everything. He remembered the screams and the chants. He didn’t slip up with his choreography. All the moves flowed through him like a river, his limbs moving and his body dancing by muscle memory and the beat. He smiled at the cameras and at his audiences, subconsciously remembering the producer’s last minute note.

He finished the last beat with a bang and loud cheers. This was it. _This_ was why he always wanted to be an idol. This was his dream and he was _living it_. He felt the tears prickle in his eyes but he swallowed it down even as he tried to catch his breath. He smiled and winked at the camera, aware that he needed to do _some_ service. The fans went wild and he saw others who held someone else’s banners asking those who held banners with his own name. His fans offered to lend their own banners, a gesture to welcome them as he performed his second song for the audience while the pre-recording played on television.

It ended with a bang and Soonyoung couldn’t have hoped for more.

He came down to the backstage, breath still caught in his throat. But he was laughing with his back up dancers, arms around his shoulders and hands on his hair while they congratulated him. He may not have other members, but he had his dancer hyungs and noonas and he knew he could rely on them just as well.

Soonyoung came to a stop when he saw the producer who called onto him for stand by. There was a proud smile on his face when he saw Soonyoung. He exchanged a few final words of nearly the same encouragement to the nervous next performer before he walked up to Soonyoung with a knowing smile.

“See,” the producer said, the corner of his lips twitching up, “you were missing a smile. I told you that you’d look great.”

His heart jumped in his throat. It was the leftover adrenaline from the performance, Soonyoung told himself. That was all there was to it. No matter that his nervousness ebbed away in place of something else. His heart went _thump_ and it _hurt_. From just a single smile, Soonyoung felt everything slotting into place.

“PD-nim!” Someone called and the producer turned. He bowed slightly at Soonyoung with a soft smile as a curt goodbye. But before he could take another step, Soonyoung grabbed his wrist.

“I-- uhm…” the producer turned with a raised eyebrow, but he was patient despite being called a second time. “Name! Can I… ask… for your name, PD-nim? Just… to say thanks. For helping me before I got on stage.”

“Lee Jihoon,” the producer answered directly and showed Soonyoung his ID.

“Lee Jihoon,” Soonyoung repeated as he felt how the name was on his tongue, holding out a respective hand, “Kwon Soonyoung.”

The producer--Lee Jihoon--took it with the same respective hand and another smile. “You should start introducing yourself with your _name_ , Hoshi-goon. This is just your first step. Make sure to smile more, okay? You’ll be big in variety. See you next week.”

Another arm was wrapped around his neck as one of his back up dancers pulled him down. “C’mon! Your manager hyung’s paying for dinner tonight. As celebration for your successful debut and for many more great stages to come.”

Soonyoung stared, stiffly following the shaking that followed. “What’s wrong,” the backup dancer hyung asked, “you look like you saw a fairy.”

Soonyoung stood straight as he stared at the PD-nim who was helping another producer and an idol with his microphone. He turned to his backup dancer hyung with a bright smile that caught him off guard.

“I think I did,” Soonyoung admitted as they made their way back to the dressing room to change, “I just saw the loveliest fairy in all the land.”

A hand ruffled his head in a noogie. “Spouting nonsense, looking like a love sick fool and it’s only your first debut stage. What will your manager say to that?”

Soonyoung glanced back over his shoulder, looking as Jihoonie PD-nim made sure that the idol’s microphone was fixed and working. He turned back, his nerves practically gone and his eyes _burning_ with determination. “When’s my next stage?”

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you have questions or scenarios or headcanons (including the povs of other characters from previous updates) you want me to explore within the world of **_jihoonie pd-nim_** , feel free to comment, @ or DM me on twitter, or drop an ask on cc. whatever floats your boat.
> 
> i barely read through this. any mistakes are my own and if you see any, feel free to comment! special shout out to pam for her full support, suggestions, and read-throughs. this series wouldn't have gotten this far without her. ♥
> 
> TALK TO ME: [tumblr](http://haengbokhaeya.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/shinybicho) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho)


End file.
